


Suicide Squad: Project Orpheus

by Deathbymanga



Category: DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbymanga/pseuds/Deathbymanga
Summary: Not everyone survives when you work for Suicide Squad. Not everyone comes back. But sometimes you just can't leave a man behind. Spoilers for the Tom Taylor Suicide Squad Run





	Suicide Squad: Project Orpheus

It’s been a few months now since our victory against the system. Task Force X was officially disbanded, Amanda Waller was moved to some UN job where she couldn’t meddle anymore, Harley was pissing off Osita with some new word game she made up, and I was sitting at the same spot on the wall for the past twelve hours.

My name is Samuel Song. They call me Jog, and I should be dead. 

A while back the team and I were on this big mission to take down a corrupt institution in the American Government. I know, like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. Well, TL;DR, I died, or at least, we all thought I did. 

I was stupid, I ran headfirst into a trap that was so obviously set up for me. Send a Speedster after a guy who goes toe-to-toe with the fastest speedster of them all. There was a big explosion, I was in the epicenter, and according to everyone else, I was disintegrated. 

Even I thought it had happened. Saw my life flash before my eyes. Saw my mom, who raised me all by herself after my deadbeat dad ran out on us. Saw me learning to use my powers for the first time. Saw me trying to help the world. Saw Osita and the gang find me and promise to do that same thing. 

And then I saw myself in our bunker, safe and sound, a few days later. Not a scratch on me. 

Turns out my deadbeat dad wasn’t so much a deadbeat as he was a God. Guess that makes me a Demigod. Feels like something out of a Peter Johnson novel. And I guess running out on us was real easy to do, because I got the speed powers from him. 

After I raced back and saved the day, I found out another of our team died. Floyd Lawton. Barely knew the guy, but from what they tell me, he single-handedly saved the day. A real hero. 

So why couldn’t my dad save him.

He didn’t really stick around much to answer any questions. Guess he had god stuff to do. I did some digging. Guy’s called the Black Racer. He’s a New God or something. Embodies Death and our desire to outrun it. Fitting I guess, but it’s left some ideas in my …

That’s Harley at my door. Dunno for how long she’ll be with us, but she definitely agrees with what we’re trying to do. She’s a tough nut to crack. You start to think she’s this space-cadet rambling on about the most pointless stuff, but then she’ll drop stuff about the use of violence as form of power being taken away from the opponent and how that implies a level of hypocrisy in a Militant-Anarchist group like ours. Deep stuff. Easy to forget she has a Doctorate and has outsmarted Batman of all people now and then. 

“So whatcha wanna speak about exactly? You weren’t all that talkative during lunch” She looks more bored if anything, but there’s a twinge of curiosity in her eyes. 

I tell her about my dad and what he did to save me. I go a bit more in-depth about it all, talk about my mom and Cameroon, guess it feels good to talk about all that too someone else instead of letting it stew inside your own head. 

Then I drop the big truth on her. “So, I think I can get Deadshot back.”

“hubu-bu-wuuu?” She gives a shocked look. Reading her has gotten easier over time. She tends to result to weird and random noises when she gets stressed. 

“My dad’s a Death God right? I’ve read some of the other stuff Speedsters can do. String Theory says we’re all just vibrations interacting with other vibrations and all that. Some guy at STAR Labs wrote a paper on how Speedsters can alter their own vibrational frequencies to travel to other Earths. Other realities with their own speedsters and villains.”

“Yeah, and there’s a universe where Joker’s a good-guy, I’ve heard the weird shit out there.”

“Yeah, but that’s the thing. I’m not just a Speedster. I’m a Death-God Speedster. I’ve never done it yet, but I think I could vibrate my way into the afterlife and get Deads, er, get Lawton back. He didn’t deserve to die any more than me and I…”

“Kid, you’ve got Survivor’s Bias. You survived but someone else didn’t and it’s making you get all existential and shit. But you gotta watch out when meddling with this Speedster crap. Heard that Wally kid broke reality already and we’re in the fallout of it all. Or was it the other Flash, hard to tell, maybe both. Thing is, dealing with this shit, especially when you aren’t experienced, that can bite you back hard.”

“I know, but I heard there’s this machine up in Central City, some kind of Treadmill designed to channel and focus a speedster’s power. Let them travel through time even. Maybe if I…”

“What you’re suggesting is a literal Suicide Mission kid. You don’t walk into something like that by yourself.”

She could see the disappointment and anger on my face. I knew all this already. I’ve been going over this for months now. 

“Which is why I’m coming with you.” Wut? “Lawton was a good friend, and good man too, when he felt like it. And if anyone was experienced with Suicide Missions, you can’t find a better person than me.”

“What about the rest of the team? I think we have a raid in Panama in a few days.”

“Yeah, I don’t think we should bring them in. If this goes south, we want these goodie-goods to stay around to keep the world safe. Their mission is too important”

Just me and a Clown, what can go wrong right?

“And besides, I know a few experts in this kind of stuff.”


End file.
